Creatures
Creatures of Nordian There are many breeds in Nordian many of them are capable of thought and reason. While some are incapable of compassion or mercy. Some are merely primordial while the most base is human considered to be the lowest of all intellegent races. The creatures of Nordian are of all types and those that are not listen can still be played on the forum. Below are a few details of creature types and details of their breeds. Demons The world we see is the world that hides another, darker more sinister. Walking among the mortals the demons do hide, a world that is viewed with eyes that have the magic to see. The hidden world is what very few know about yet those who do often indulge very few of it. Demons from the Spectral world are easily guided into the world Nosgoth knows. What seems like a human face in the physical world decays to monstrous truth. Where spirits find their unrest until devoured by anything that comes to claim it. Limbo for the dead, but to the demons this is the void between worlds. An escape from hell that none seek to return to. Feeding souls to a darker course to pay the way of being one who has claimed their role in humanity. All demons are not the same however they can rarely hide their delight for death. Powerful being in the spectral world in the physical world are no stronger then most humans. Dark gifts to steal the soul of any one they wish makes them deadly however to give into a demon is to be close to one. A shared breathe, a kiss, is all it takes for the demon to drain one's soul. Werewolves Werewolves are pack creatures that are also subshifters. They can only shift into three forms a human form, a hform, and a full wolf form. Wolves usually perfer to stay in wolf form for many reasons but time to time they must and do change into their human skin. Werewolves are strong and much larger then common wolves easily capable of destroying bone in single bites. Though wolves are not capable of any other magic then wolf shifting with one expection. The Alpha male of a pack is capable of shifting into his Hybrid wolf form at will. Half man half beast that can submit any who opppose his rule. The Alpha male has the leader is not born with this ability it is a gift bestowed when he received the mantle of Alpha Male. When all fallen Alphas guide their spirit into their leaders. (There is no bias as to how many wolf packs there may be.) Werewolves are creatures that roam the far end of the mountains, domestic and wild packs range from family members, out casts, criminals, and even noblemen and woman. Their personality to many is always wild and savage, they enjoy impulse and savagery is a sport. No matter the clothing on their back they will always be those with the brutal eyes. Wolf packs do not all run together, different types of families or factions can often be larger or smaller groups. Enemies with in the packs is not uncommon and even a bit of snobbery can be found. Though every pack has their ranks and all obey the Alpha. *Wolf Packs Vampires The immortal but not quite damned... Vampires are a race of once living demon. Their bodies unable to age their desire and hunger never satisfied fully. Vampires live a life of both luxury and despair, never truly knowing the satisfaction of a meal. The only warmth of their skin comes from feeding, but the effects of the warmth never linger long. *Vampire Covens Witches & Wizards Witches and Wizards are closely linked but not the same species of magical beings. Witches have a human origin in Nordian that goes back as far back as history knows. Wizards are to be explained, as it was Wizards that created the Witch. Having permitted a single mortal the gift of magic it has traveled to the modern day and thrived. Wizards are as ancient as time and few in numbers. A true wizard can only be born of two wizards and not permitted to be half bred. Wizards control a vast knowledge of all magic to the point of immortality, life, and death. Controlling all elements Wizards are not to be trifled with. Witches are locally accepted in society however can never obtain noble ascension with in the Kingdom of Nordian. Witches are both male and female and often whole families of witches exist. Some witches are pure in nature and often seek to help others where some are evil and corrupt. Of course neutral witches are in abundance. Magic and Spells *Spells Love Spells Love Spells and Spell Casting Love Spells: here you will find love spell for attraction, love spells for lost love, love spells for binding lovers, love spells for all purpose and Magic Spell Casting is available. *Money Spells *Love Spells and Spell Casting Love Spells: here you will find love spell for attraction, love spells for lost love, love spells for binding lovers, love spells for all purpose and Magic Spell Casting is available. *Protection Spells Spell-Casting of Protection Spells are done for various purposes *Binding Spells Bind another from using magic, from emotional strain or drain, from speaking moving or thinking.. etc.. *Healing Spells Miraculous Healing Spells are performed for healing any type of sickness. *Fertility Spells-PREGNANCY SPELL FERTILITY SPELL FACING BIRTH SPELL TO CURE MALE IMPOTENCE AND FEMALE FRIGIDITY FERTILITY AND LOVE PASSION *House Protection House protection spells will always protect your house from bad spirits, black magic affects, evil powers, wicked peoples and more. *Spells For Bad Dreams Protection from evil spirits sending you nightmares, or sending evil spirits to a persons mind. *Spirits Invocation Call the spirits of the dead to aid you. *Prosperity Spells Prosperity spells are very powerful spells and can make a lot of difference in your life. Prosperity can be in the form of love, money, good luck, happiness, success any thing that can help you in having a happy and prosperous life. *Banishing Spells BANISHING SPELLS. Banishing Spells are very strong and powerful. Banishing spells can be used for revenge as there are many different types of banishing spells. *Magical Charms Talismans Voodoo Dolls Crystal Balls Mortals The human population of Nordian is made up of many people and their many beliefs. Some have rich heritage and others are simply the scum of the world. The class of which one may find themselves is often one they can not change. Born of low class is often always low class, where as a high born can lose it all and die a low class peasant